


The phonecall

by revengedoctor



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, First posted fic, Kate - Freeform, Rana nazir - Freeform, Rewrite, kate connor - Freeform, rana - Freeform, technically second written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengedoctor/pseuds/revengedoctor
Summary: The day of Rana's wedding she seeks solace in a mosque. She asks the Imam for advice about her conflicting feelings for her husband, Zeedan, and bestfriend, Kate.The one where a phone call occurs a few moments earlier and that makes all the difference in the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I've always wanted to write for a fandom even though I have zero experience. This is the first one where I don't feel intimated.

“I’m sorry” Rana cries taking a tissue to wipe her tears.

“It’s okay” the Imam replied.

“I never come to mosque” she confesses.

“Do you want me to tell you which one to choose?” he asks.

Rana nods her head eyes cast down refusing to meet the Imam’s eyes.

“Even though I don’t know either of them.”

Rana scoffs “No, I’m so stupid” she says wiping her runny nose.

“I can do that” he promises. 

Rana immediately meets his eyes and stops sniffling. This is what she wanted. A decision. 

The Imam points to Rana and proclaims, “The answer is in your head not mine.”

Rana listens to every word. She closes her eyes and begins visualizing her ideal life. She’s traveling the world, soaking up the sun hiking in the deserts of Australia and creating snow angels in the mountains in Canada. She’s a head nurse at the best Hospital in Britain, continuing to look after those in need.  
“Think who you want to be on those journey’s with you.”

She continues to imagine and sees Kate fall off of a surfboard, she hears Zeedan laugh beside her and he jokes he can surf better than Kate. Suddenly the background shifts and she feels a snowball hits her left shoulder and she turns to see a smiling Kate with another ready in hand, she throws one back laughing, only to hit Zeedan in the face. They continue their fight until all three of them are on the ground creating snow angels, together. She imagines further into her life. Wrinkled versions of herself and Kate sit on the porch, drinking hot cocoa reminiscing about a carefree, joyful and exciting life, without the burden of children. 

“Can you see things any clearer?”

Rana hesitantly shakes her head. 

“Time puts everything into perspective.”

“One thing I know is this isn’t going to go away. I don’t have time. I need to choose now.” Rana sobs, “I do love my Husband, and I don’t want to hurt him but,”

“Wait you have a husband?” the Imam interrupts.

Before the Imam can say another word to Rana’s confession her phone rings. She looks to her phone and sees Kate is calling her. She answers immediately. 

“Hey Rana! Its me.” Kate slurs.

“Kate, is everything okay?” 

“I’m sorry for chucking you out. You want me to say it. I’ll say it.” 

“Say what Kate?” Rana's heart rate increases. 

“Don’t do it, don’t marry Zeedan. I love you.”

Rana goes quite and turns from the Imam before answering “Do you mean it?” She whispers. 

“Yes I do. I love you Rana. Please, don’t marry Zeedan.”

“Where are you?”

“My apartment, I’ve been drinking a little liquid courage.”

“Okay, stay there. I’m coming.” 

Rana thanks the Imam for his help and quickly rushes to her car. Once she is inside she freezes for a moment. How is she going to break the news to Zeedan? Over text? A Phone call? She doesn’t know how to begin to explain or apologize to Zeedan and his family. More tears spill out and she spends a couple minutes crying in her car before putting in the key and turning on the engine. She travels to Kate's as quickly as she can. 

She arrives to Kate apartment. Her hands are shaking as she presses the buzzer to be let in. The door opens almost immediately. She walks towards Kate’s apartment and sees the door swing open and Kate greets her with a kiss. Rana slides her hands up Kate's back pressing her closer before slowly descending to her hips. Kate parts and rests her forehead on Rana’s. 

“I didn’t know if you’d come.” She admits.

Rana moves her right hand to gently lift Kate chin to look her in the eyes. 

“I told you, if you asked me not to marry him I wouldn’t. I’m not going to lie. I’m a little scared right now, but all I want in this moment is you.” Rana intertwines their hands and leans in to whispers in Kate's ear, "I love you too" leading both of them back into Kate's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Thanks for the interest in the fic so far.

Rana leads Kate back into her apartment. The second the door closes Rana’s lips are on Kate’s, fingers still intertwined. She presses into Kate who stumbles back onto the closed door. Warmth is radiating off of Kates skin and her heart is beating a million miles per minute. Rana stares at Kates eyes for a moment. She thinks of how long she has denied herself happiness out of fear. She kisses Kate deeply and slowly. Kate tastes of red wine and her words from earlier echo in Rana’s head. 

Rana pulls away abruptly. “You’re drunk Kate.” 

“I’ve had a few yeah.” Kate replies.

“How can I trust this?” Rana takes a step back and tries to remove her hand but Kate squeezes tight and moves to take Rana’s free hand. 

“I’m drunk and I want you. Tomorrow, I’ll be sober and I’ll still want you.” Kate affirms. 

Rana is overcome with love but its quickly replaced with dread when her phone begins to ring. She looks down at her phone and her eyes quickly snaps up to Kate’s. Kate notices the panic in Rana’s eyes. 

“It’s Zeedan, isn’t it.” Kate states.

“Yes. I don’t know what to do. I haven’t told him yet.” Rana sobs.

Kate crosses her arms and snarks, “well you better answer it then.” 

Rana swipes to accept the call and takes a breathe to attempt to center herself. She manages to stop crying but her voice cracks when she answers the phone, ‘Zeedan, Hey.” 

Kate can hear a panicked muffled voice on the other end. 

“I’m so sorry but I can’t marry you Zeedan.” Rana confesses.

Rana flinches at Zeedan's reply. 

“I just can’t Zeedan,” Rana meets Kate’s eyes. “I’m at a friends house. We can talk when we’re both calmer.” Rana hangs up the phone and moves to embrace Kate. Kate comforts her while she cries into her shoulders. 

“Hey, maybe we should get this make up off of you and get you ready for bed.” Kate suggests.

“I’m meant to be the sober one.” Rana jokes as she allows Kate to lead her into the bathroom. She’s silent whilst Kate rummages through the bathroom draw looking for make-up remover. When Kate finds them she tenderly holds Rana’s face in place as she wipes the make-up off. 

“Now what?” Kate asks.

“I don’t know. My family would disown me if they ever found out about you.” Rana says.

“Seriously?”

Rana nods, and tears begin to silently fall. Kate hugs Rana tightly. 

“We don’t have to do this Rana. You can call Zeedan right now and say you made a mistake.” 

“No! I meant it when I said I can’t stop thinking about you. Being here with you, is where I want to be right now, not as some wedding reception wondering if we’d ever see each other again.” 

“Let’s get changed into pyjamas then.” 

Kate and Rana walk together into Kate’s bedroom. Kate offers Rana a spare pair of shorts and a tank top to wear to bed. She hops into bed and stares as Rana hesitantly joins her. 

“We will take things slow Rana.” Kate promises. 

“Will you hold me?” Rana asks.

“Of course.” Kate replies, draping a hand around her and pulling her close. 

Rana brings Kate’s hand to her lips, lingering for a moment. “Good night.” Rana whispers.

“Good night Rana.” Kate replies kissing Rana on the back of her neck. 

The two women fall asleep with matching smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am getting tense wrong. Is it   
> "Yes." Replied Kate or   
> "Yes." Kate replies. 
> 
> I'm dyslexic so tense always confuses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rana wakes to the warmth of Kate surrounding her. She ponders how alone and confused she felt for weeks leading to this moment. She hasn’t felt this safe and fulfilled in months. She thinks back to the last time she felt this good, and it was the moment just before her wedding with Zeedan, when he revealed he wanted to start a family. Something she wasn’t ready for. Rana feels Kate stir beside her and pull her closer.

“Morning,” Kate mumbles into Rana’s neck. 

“Morning,” Rana replies. 

“How are you feeling?” Kate asks.

Rana takes a deep breathe and swallows. Taking her time to answer, before she can Kate interjects.

“How about I make you breakfast?”

“I just want to stay here in this moment with you for a while longer.” Rana brings Kates hand to her mouth like she did last night and kisses it tenderly.

Kate snuggles impossibly closer and replies “I think I can manage that.”

A knock at the bedroom door pulls both women back to reality. 

“Kate, honey, are you feeling better?” Alya asks. 

Rana turns to face Kate and begins to panic. “She can’t know I’m here.” She urgently whispers. 

“You want me to lie?” Kate whispers back

“I really need to talk to you about Rana.”

Kate and Rana share a look.

“Hey, I’m a little indecent Alya. Just give me a sec,” Kate says throwing the covers off and rushing to the door. 

Kate opens the door a crack allowing minimal light to filter into the room. 

“Hey, whats up?” She says nonchalantly.

“I know you and Rana have been weird lately, but do you have any idea where she is?”

“Rana and Zeedan are probably in bed celebrating the wedding” Kate replies. 

“That’s the thing. She called him last night and called the wedding off. She didn’t give an explanation or anything.”

“Ayla. I’m sorry, but I’ve hardly hanged with Rana lately. I have no idea what’s going on.” Kate snapped. 

Alya huffs and exclaims “What’s with you two lately?” before storming off. 

Kate closes the door and looks towards a terrified Rana. “I hate lying, and I hate cheating. You know that.” 

Rana walks quietly over to Kate, tears threatening to spill and takes both of her hands into her own. “I’m sorry you had to lie. I promise, I’ll talk to Zeedan today and explain everything.” Rana pleas.

Kate rests her head onto Rana’s and wipes away her tears. They stay in that position until they can no longer hear clanging coming from the other side of the door. “I’ll go outside and check to see if the coast is clear.” 

Rana nods her head and goes to look for her phone. She picks it up and attempts to unlock it. She keeps missing the numbers because her hand is shaking. She manages to unlock the phone and she dials Zeedan. A lump builds in her throat. The phone rings five times before Zeedan answers the phone. 

Kate opens the door to leave the bedroom, catching moments of Rana’s conversation.

“Zeedan, I’m so sorry about yesterday.”

Kate walks through the threshold.

“Of course I love you.” Rana replies to the voice on the other end.

Kate flinches and momentarily stops walking. 

“Its not that simple.” Rana says.

Kate knows Rana loves Zeedan. Rana was always certain of her love for him. Kate gets over her shock and closes the door behind her. Kate spots Ayla in the kitchen rummaging through the drawers. 

“Ayla. What are you looking for?” Kate asks.

Ayla looks up from where she is and snaps “Why does nobody ever put things where they are supposed to?”

Kate walks over to Ayla and put her hands on her to calm her. “Ayla, hey. It’s going to be okay. Calm down.”

Ayla shakes her off “Don’t tell me to calm down! My little brother is heartbroken right now, and none of us know why!” 

Just as Kate is about to respond the words “Because I’m in love with somebody else!” Echo through the house. 

Ayla turns towards Kate and shouts “She’s been here the whole time? You lied to me!”

“Well she couldn’t go home could she?” Kate yells back.

Ayla pushes past Kate and enters the room. When she spots Rana on the phone she yells “What do you mean you’re in love with somebody else?”

Rana stops her phone conversation to look at Ayla. Shit she thinks. Ayla heard that. Rana does not reply to Ayla.

“When you first came here, I told you not to fuck my brother around. Have you been cheating on him?”

Rana’s eyes quickly flicker towards Kate before settling onto Ayla. “No of course not. I’d never do that to him!” 

“Oh, but you’d leave him at the alter?” Ayla retorts.

Kate rushes in front of Rana’s side before more words can be said and says “I think that’s enough don’t you?” 

“Oh stay out of it Kate. This has nothing to do with you.” Ayla snaps.

“You don’t get to speak to her that way.” Rana says grabbing Kates arm.

“You guys have been weird for weeks and now your best friends again?” Ayla exclaims.

Kate and Rana glance at one another. All three women are pulled out of their fight when they hear the front door buzz. Over the speaker on the phone a muffled voice says. 

“Rana I know you’re in there! I can hear Kate and Ayla through the phone. Let me in so we can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read guys. I am trying my best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Zeedan have a talk

Ayla opens the door and Zeedan rushes in to see Kate standing protectively in front of Rana. This momentarily confuses him, as the last he had seen them together Kate was rushing out of his front door. 

‘Rana. What the hell is going on?’ Zeedan asks. He looks angry and a little unsure of himself. 

Kate tenses and is about to protests Zeedans tone when Rana grasps Kate’s arm, shakes her head. Kate shuts her mouth and Rana steps out from behind Zeedan.

‘I can explain everything.’ She silently motions for him to follow her into Kate’s room. They close the door and Rana sits down, patting the spot on the bed next to her. They sit together in awkward silence. Both ready themselves to speak, and they clash over each others words. 

‘Sorry.’ Mumbles Rana, she gestures for Zeedan to continue  
.  
‘I feel blindsided Rana. One minute we’re talking about getting married and starting a family, and the next minute we’re here.’  
‘I’m so sorry, Zeedan. I’ve been having doubts.’

‘about what?’

‘Everything.’ Rana begins to tear up and she wipes at her eyes before continuing, ‘I’ve been a mess these past couple months. I just feel everything’s being moving to fast.’ 

Zeedan puts his arm around Rana and pulls her close. He rubs circles in her back in attempts to comfort her. He loves her more than anything. Dread has followed him since yesterday morning. Something didn’t feel right. As the wedding drew closer, the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and grew. Zeedan can’t comprehend a world without Rana. 

‘You could have talked to me.’ He tsks ‘I’m your husband. It’s what I’m here for. If you weren’t ready you should have told me.’

Rana leans closer into Zeedan’s embrace. She really does love him. She thinks back to last night, in Kate’s arms. It was the most peaceful night she has had in ages. She loves Kate. She loves Zeedan. She knows what she has to do. 

‘It’s not just that. I….I have feelings for somebody else.’

Zeedan withdraws from Rana and looks at her accusingly. Hurt outweighs the anger in his eyes. 

‘Have you been cheating on me?’ 

‘No! I haven’t. I swear!’

‘Well who is it then?’

‘Please hear me out. Promise me you won’t get angry.’

‘I promise.’

‘You remember the day Kate accused me of being a homophobe?’

‘Of course. You were crying on the couch.’

‘I remember telling you, I couldn’t stand watching Kate and Imogen kiss. When Kate broke up with Imogen I remember feeling so relieved.’

‘Kate and you started to get along yeah,'

‘It turns out the reason it bothered me so much was because I was jealous.’

‘What are you trying to say?’

‘I’ve fallen in love with Kate.’

Zeedan jumps off the bed in shock. ‘So what, you’re gay now?’ 

‘No! I’m not gay!’

‘You just said you’re in love with Kate!’ Zeedan shouts, loud enough for ears in the other room.

Ayla looks towards Kate, ready to throw some colourful words at her. 

‘I do love her. I just don’t feel this way towards other women.’

‘Just her then? How do you know its not some crush. People have those, they fade with time.’

‘I tried Zeedan okay. I tried throwing myself further into our relationship, but I couldn’t stop thinking about her.’ 

‘Did our relationship mean nothing? That you’d easily throw it away?’

Rana swiftly stands up to face Zeedan. She invades his space. Anger settling in her eyes. ‘Nothing about this is easy! On the happiest day of my life, I was surrounded by people who love me. I have never felt so lonely.’

Anger quickly fades at Rana’s confession. He can’t bear the anguish on her face. He says softly, ‘how was I suppose to know. You never said.’

‘How could I? Kate wasn’t talking to me, and I couldn’t just tell you what I was feeling. I couldn’t talk to anyone.’

‘I don’t want to lose you Rana. We can get through this.’ 

‘Zeedan, it’s not just Kate. I’m not ready to start a family.’ 

Zeedan wants kids. The idea of nurturing a little boy and girl fills him with joy. He looks forward to going to all their soccer matches and teaching them to cook. He thinks, he wants nothing more in life. Except Rana. He can wait. 

‘We can wait. I can wait.’ Zeedan offers. 

Part of her wants to stay with him. It’s the safe option. Rana knows though. Deep down, she knows she can’t do this to him. He wants kids and she doesn’t. He may wait til she’s ready. But for how long? How long until he grows resentful that she denied him the family he so desperately longed for.

‘I don’t think I’ll ever want kids. You deserve a wife who wants to share that experience with you.’

‘We’re not going to make it are we?’ Zeedan begins to cry and Rana goes to hug him. He holds onto her tightly, afraid to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Rana’s words echoed across the threshold Alya and Kate dare not to break eye contact. Every muscle in Kate’s body is tensed, determined to prevent movement. As if the slightest provocation will be meet with a violent onslaught by Ayla. Ayla is glaring down Kate, her jaw locked and teeth grinding, any action to prevent an exchange she may grow to regret. Ayla feels her whole body awaken with rage. Whether it’s rage on behalf of Zeedan or herself she’s not sure. Either way Kate has disrespected their friendship. She’s supposed to be their best mate. The kind of person you can rely on and trust. What kind of mate sweeps in and seduces the others wife? Kate’s muscles twitch under the strain. The movement is enough to shake Ayla out of her inaction. She allows her emotions to fuel her next words. 

“What the hell Kate? Were you so miserable and alone you thought to ruin my little brother’s wedding.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Isn’t it? From where I’m standing it sure seems like it. One minute, Zeedan and Rana are talking about starting a family and the next she’s leaving him for you. She’s not even gay Kate.”

“You seriously think I’d purposely ruin my best mates wedding?” Kate replies purposely taking the moment to focus anywhere but Ayla. Because she’s right. She did do this. Kate made the decision to call Rana and beg her not to marry him. What would have happened if she just kept her mouth shut?

“You’ve always inserted yourself into other people’s business without regard to the consequences. Have you no dignity or concern for the welfare of others?”

“That isn’t fair!” Kate retorts.

“Like hell it isn’t!” Ayla yells. 

“You think this hasn’t been killing me for weeks? Zeedan is my best mate. I never wanted to hurt him.”

“That didn’t stop you two from going behind our backs did it!” Ayla accuses. 

“You do not get to treat me like this!” 

The way Kate’s voice cracks at the end gives Ayla pause in her verbal assault. She closes her eyes, pinches the bridge of her nose and inhales slowly. She does this a couple times until she’s satisfied she’s pushed her anger enough to the side not to begin yelling at Kate again. The next few moments could determine the course of their friendship. She opens her eyes and takes a few moments to take in her friend before her. Kates eyes are glassy and her cheeks flushed from arguing. She notices a slight tremor in her hands and sweat dripping from her forehead. God, Kate is a mess, and if she’s honest with herself, she has been for weeks. Ayla noticed the tired eyes and the forced smiles. She knew something had been eating away at her. Is this why there was so much animosity between the two women? 

“Is this why you’ve been down lately?” Ayla asks softly. 

“Yes, “ Kate inhales deeply. “She just told me she was in love with me, and..” Kate swallows thickly before finishing, “I feel the same way.”

“Are you saying Rana initiated,” Ayla gestures between Kate and the bedroom, “whatever this is?”

“Nothings happened if that’s what you’re implying. Rana was with Zeedan, we couldn’t be together. I begged her to leave me alone.”

Before Ayla can respond the door creaks open. Zeedan crosses the threshold with Rana in tow. Kate is the first to notice their entwined hands. Ayla is not far behind. It simultaneously occurs to them that perhaps the relationship between the two isn’t as dead as they thought. Their reactions are vastly different. 

“We’ve talked. I think we understand each other a little more today.” Zeedan announces, eyes meeting the two women briefly before settling back on Rana. The shared look between Zeedan and Rana captures the attention of Ayla and Kate. It’s a look of unconditional love. It throws the two women. Unaware of the revelation behind closed doors. However, underneath, just bubbling under the surface sadness permeates. Perhaps this is the bittersweet look of happiness and helplessness. Of love lost. 

“I love Zeedan.” Rana starts before Kate hastily interrupts her,

“I think I should go.” She rushes towards the door before she can hear the end of Rana’s sentence. She can’t bear Rana’s rejection. Not after she had a glimpse of a future together. Had her hoping and wanting more. Kate did what Rana asked, what more did she want? Tearing it away like this is needlessly cruel. 

“Kate, wait!” Rana grabs Kate’s arm who tears it immediately from her grasp.

“What do you want for me? I kinda hate you right now for messing with my head and my heart.”

“Let me finish Kate. Please.” Rana begs taking Kates hand into her own.

“Zeedan and I may love each other but we want different things in life.”

“It’s not fair on either of us to stay together, no matter how much we still love each other.” Zeedan finishes.

“My love for Zeedan does not diminish my love for you. I want to explore a future together. If that’s what you want.”

‘Zee?’ Kate questions.

“I’m not going to be fun to be around for a while. I can’t help but feel like you’ve betrayed me. But, Kate, you’re my best mate. I want you to be happy. Give me some time and space yeah?”

“Of course.” 

Ayla wants a word with her brother and signals for Kate and Rana to leave. Kate takes Rana's hand and leads out the front door. Kate ask Rana what she wants to do on the first day of the rest of their lives as she pulls the door closed behind her. Ayla turns and glares at her brother waiting for an explanation. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

“What the hell Zee?”

“I don’t want to lose her. Forcing her to choose me will destroy anything we have left. What else can I do?”

“I don’t like this Zee.”

“I’m not sure if I do either.” He confesses gazed fixed on the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am done with this fic. I might have an epilogue with Kate and Rana since it didn't end with them. I am also taking prompts so I can improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all criticism or feedback. I wanted to write another chapter or two, but I can't promise anything.


End file.
